


Switched

by TheHyperWriter



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Because yes, Best Comedy, Comedy, Established relationship?, Estrangement, F/M, Fluffy?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had fun tagging, I wrote this on a whim, I'm not sorry, I'm sorry I made Zhin a slightly nicer person than he actually is, I'm sorry Skye...., Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!, LMAO, Lex is shown briefly, Lian is a Confident Bitch, Lian is bossy, Magic, Menstruation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), RISEEEEEEE!!!!!, ROOFTOP DUELS BOIIIIIIIIS!!, Rituals, Salty Lian, Sassy Lian, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is STUPID, This is some dumb body swap AU., Whoop cuddles, Why Did I Write This?, ZHIAN NEEDS TO LIVE!, Zhin and Lian roasting each other, Zhin experiences the pain of period cramps, Zhin has a crush, Zhin is Chaotic Good, Zhin smiling, Zhin still finds Lian attractive and it shows, i will die for this ship, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHyperWriter/pseuds/TheHyperWriter
Summary: Zhin did not expect to wake up in a woman's body one morning. Especially if it was the body of a particular princess he knows. He finds himself having to grapple with the daunting world of aristocratic shenanigans and the endless struggle of the Realm's Elites for power. Despite the fact that he can't aim a gun, when old enemies return to be rid of the noblewoman he is inhabiting, he proves to be a worthy match for their cunning.What he doesn't know is that Lian has the same problem. And she eventually discovers quite a few things about running a Realm-wide criminal empire. Including the fact that she is horrible at swordplay (as well as handling hot burning oil) - and that on the streets, it's kill or be killed. She manages to subdue even some of the Realm's hardest criminals and break herself out of jail, with a little of Zhin's help, of course.After a very heated reunion, they take on the other's responsibilities and troubles for a while, and somehow come to an understanding through each other's eyes with a little teamwork.And with some help from a few old "friends", also eventually have to figure out a way to become themselves again.
Relationships: Established Koga/Furia (Paladins), Lian/Zhin (Paladins)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. I'm You, And You're Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated! Hope you got a few laughs out of this.

The moment Zhin opened his eyes, his vision was blinded by the rays of the morning sun streaming into his window. This struck him as being odd, as he constantly had the curtains drawn in his chambers. He never liked the morning sun to be in his eyes. Did someone pull away the curtains as he slept? He growled sleepily in annoyance and told himself that he would have to severely punish that prankster later. But he couldn’t help but feel that there was something very wrong. His bed felt a little too comfortable, and there was some kind of dead weight on his chest.

What was going on?

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, slipping out of bed to attend to whatever he had to do. He half-expected to see his bedroom in his fortress, but instead was met with a lavish abode of gold and scarlet, with a dark wooden floor to contrast. The ceiling above him was domed, with frescoes in silver and yet more gold depicting dancing birds and dragons along with various flora and fauna. It was all very beautiful. But it left Zhin wondering what the Hell was happening and whether this was all a sick fever dream. This wasn’t his room at any rate. He didn’t have such a garish style of decorating.

Did he have a bit too much to drink last night?

He stood up and stretched a little, before he realised something very profound about his body;

He had breasts (which were, thankfully, covered in a loose satin nightgown); so those were what was weighing his chest down. His hands were slim, uncalloused and as pale as uncooked rice. And his body was slender and curved like a woman’s.

_What the…_

He scrambled to the dressing table in the corner of the room and stared into the mirror. He certainly wasn’t himself at all, because he was gazing into the pretty blue eyes of Princess Lian, Scion of House Aico herself; white hair and all. He screamed. The voice that came out was not the deep baritone he was used to hearing, but a high-pitched shriek. He winced at the sound.

“Gah! Who knew that woman’s voice would be so piercing!” he muttered. It was strange to hear his accent come through in Lian’s voice. It made her usually regal tone sound so rough and unrefined. When he walked, there was his stiff gait to her lithe body. There was his scowl to her face. It made Lian look like she went through a lifetime of torture. All his shock disappeared. He chuckled to himself, amused, before heading to search through Lian’s extensive wardrobe for something to wear.

* * *

Lian yawned and sat up. Why was her mattress so hard? Maybe she was dreaming. She felt terrible, like her head had been bashed in with a warhammer.

Wait, was she hungover? _I didn’t even drink last night!_

Also, why was her bedroom so dark?

She threw the covers off and moved to yank the curtains away, stumbling a little. Had Khan forgotten to open them up?

_Ugh… seriously?_

“I should tell him later…” she sighed as the morning sun flooded the room, before realising that her voice was quite a few octaves deeper than normal. She cleared her throat a little, then tried humming a tune. Her voice still remained the same, low and thunderous. Did she have a cold? Perhaps medicine would help.

She turned around and was about to call for Khan when she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror on the wall. There were quite a few things wrong with her face. It didn’t look like her. But it looked familiar. A long face with hard features and prominent eyebrows that looked like she was almost always angry…coarse black hair that fell to her back? Her torso was flat - bare - and her shoulders broader. Vibrant tattoos of coiling flames spanning over strong-built arms, chest and back...

“Zhin?” she gasped. Then broke out into a chortle because of the shocked rumble that came out from her throat. Her delicate laugh on his gruff voice was even funnier. She laughed harder, before dread bled into her heart. This bedroom wasn’t her own; it was Zhin’s. Not only was she stuck in a man’s body, she was stuck in the body of a man who ran a shady criminal organisation from some hideout somewhere that she knew nothing about. She had not liked Zhin for this reason. But now she was living as him? Stuck in a very strange predicament that she didn’t know how to get out of?

_Oh God…_

This was bad.

She had no idea how to run a criminal organisation. She despised the very group of ruffians and rogues that made up Zhin’s lackeys: The Thousand Hands, and would have not wanted to be in charge of them. Ever. But here she was, in the body of their fearsome leader, the Tyrant Zhin.

She stood in Zhin’s bedchamber, stewing in her apprehension, while also taking in the layout of the room. It was a relatively simple space, but was lavishly furnished with numerous, probably stolen items. Ink paintings of snake-like dragons and cloudy mountains, all signed in a pictorial language she couldn’t read adorned the walls in some places. There was an ornate writing desk with an open bottle of white wine still standing on it; along with a wine glass that had toppled over and had spilt its pale contents onto the stone floor. Zhin seemed to drink a lot, which explained why she felt so horrible.

This was a very weird day.

She threw open the mahogany clothes chest in the corner of the room and found a few simple robes she could possibly wear. There were some expensive silk ones that were neatly folded in one corner of the large box. It didn’t seem like Zhin wore them much. So she just took the robe that she saw Zhin usually wear (on the times that she met him, anyway), and threw it on over her - his - body. She didn’t have a clue how to fasten that rope he seemingly used as a belt.

“Ugh… to Hell with this!” she grumbled and angrily knotted the ends of the rope together so that it formed something that sort of… resembled what Zhin wore. She crossed the room in a few swift strides (Ah! The advantages of being tall!) and grabbed Zhin’s sword and that small bottle that he stored oil in. She fumbled trying to sheathe the sword like how he would do it (between the rope-belt thing, or whatever) and ended up dropping the blade onto the stone floor with a loud clang.

“SHIT–!”

* * *

Zhin stood in Lian’s expansive palace courtyard, angrily staring into space and pacing around. He had not realised how limited Lian’s clothing collection was in terms of style. It was either expensive form-fitting dresses that showed off her figure, or elegant gowns that swept the floor and weren’t good for battle nor for casual wear and were more suited for formal events. How she managed to fight in that usually skimpy dress of hers was beyond him.

Although he had to admit it definitely made her sexy. She didn’t need her authority to get her way sometimes...

 _You are thinking of this while in her body._ His thoughts warned him.

Despite the princess’s dysfunctional wardrobe, Zhin had managed to find a slightly looser navy blue dress that appeared like it was meant for hunting and romping in the wilderness. It had a slightly coarse feel to the fabric, which he didn’t mind that much. It still wasn’t very mobile. Not enough for him to engage in a fight with a swift opponent. But it was quite a nice dress, in his opinion. He didn’t know if he was allowed to judge that. Maybe Lian would have objected.

He wanted to scream in frustration. This odd body switch had come completely unprompted. Perhaps it was something in his wine last night. He was thinking too much. It was giving him a headache. More like it was giving Lian a headache...

This was going to be confusing, wasn’t it?

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the palace door open and a voice ring out.

“Ah, There you are, Lian! Why are you spending all morning in the courtyard?”

Zhin jumped and reached for his sword, before remembering that he didn’t have it at the moment. He whirled around to face the palace and saw Lian’s massive bodyguard, Khan peering out from behind the door.

 _Oh. I forgot about_ him…

 _Shit._ What should he say? What would Lian say at this moment?

_Hurry, Zhin! Think!_

“What do you want, Khan?” He winced a little at how harsh his tone sounded. His coarse, guttural accent shone through Lian’s voice and he could see that Khan was visibly concerned.

“Princess, are you alright? Do you have a cold?”

Zhin couldn’t help but let out an irritated growl. He just wanted to kill someone. It would be cathartic. He played with the thought of attacking Khan for some much-needed stress relief but soon decided against it; because attacking an armored 8.5ft tall man who could crush a human skull in his fist was a very, very stupid idea.

“You seem to be in a bad mood today, Lian. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes. I am FINE!” Zhin snapped, “Bring me my…”

He stopped himself before he said “sword”. He composed himself a little and let his scowl, which looked terribly out of place on Lian’s face, soften slightly. He tried to recall what life was like when he was a young noble all those years ago. Those memories were very faded. It had been so long since he’d thought about them. What did he learn in his schooling years?...

Then he remembered:

_Fencing!_

“Bring me a sabre, Khan. I would very much like to practice some bladework!”

Khan looked confused, “What? Lian, you haven’t picked up a sword in ten years! Ever since you broke your engagement, you have never wielded a sword!”

Zhin knew what Khan was talking about. He didn’t really want to think about the past right now. And besides, whatever happened 17 years ago didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t think Lian still remembered. But she seemingly did, since Khan brought it up. He resorted to making a quick excuse as his answer to Khan’s question,

“I have decided to relearn the use of the sword. Perhaps it would come in handy in the future.”

The armored giant in front of him bowed his head before leaving, showing that he had accepted the request. Zhin heaved a sigh of relief after Khan exited. That horror show was finally over! He managed to even laugh a little at his blunders. But his short-lived relief gave way to a terrifying epiphany;

If he was Lian, then that meant that Lian was…

_Oh no._


	2. Pillaging, Politics, Pandemonium

The lair of the Thousand Hands was like a goddamned maze.

Lian knew she was sufficiently lost. It was just endless stone courtyards, corridors and rooms that seemed to be similar in appearance. She didn’t know where she was going! Was she going in a giant circle the whole time? She kept a hand on Zhin’s sword at her side, as if it would give her some comfort. She decided to retrace her steps back to Zhin’s bedroom and start again. There was really nothing much she could do until then.

So far, the crime lord’s fortress was deserted. She thought that she would have caught a glimpse of a few of the assassins that belonged in Zhin’s group of specially trained ninjas. Then, it occurred to her that she may have to “mentor” some of them in the near future. Her mission to appear normal as Zhin practically evaporated. There was no way she could effectively train _assassins_ without making some kind of obvious mistake. She trained soldiers and led armies, not lone killers! 

She walked a little faster, worry festering in her heart...

Right as she came face to face with a familiar purple-haired elf. 

Lian couldn’t stop her surprised exclamation,

“Skye? What are you doing here?!”

She knew how she sounded. Her dignified tone made Zhin sound a lot more prissy than he actually was. She could see Skye’s astonishment. The expression on the elf’s face was comical. Lian resisted the urge to laugh, having a feeling that any more evidence of her high and mighty attitude would give herself away somehow. Skye was smart, Lian knew. She was very observant and had a tendency to immediately notice things that others didn’t. No wonder she had found noble life so dull and boring! But why was she here?

It was a while before any of them said anything. 

Skye chose to start,

“Well, if it isn’t Lord Zhin himself! You look terrible today! Did something happen?”

Lian wanted to punch her. She didn't know Skye could be this annoying.

_Be civil, Lian! Is being Zhin making you more impulsive?_

“What do you want, woman?” She said in an attempt to imitate Zhin’s abrasive, rude mannerisms. She seemed to have done it right, as Skye didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. But Lian couldn’t help but feel that the assassin was suspicious.

“I got the information you need about the potential smuggling bays. There’s one hidden patch of coast at the South side of the mainland. It’s very out of the way. And available for your use.”

Lian was shocked. She knew Zhin was bad. Smuggling illegal contraband was quite normal for a man of his profession. But _Skye_ , on the other hand, had pledged her loyalty and services to the Magistrate _only_. Why was she working with Zhin? She decided to keep this piece of information in mind. It could possibly be important later. 

“Zhin, why do you look so stunned? Did I do something _wrong_?”

Lian balled her fists at her sides. The elf’s playful tone was getting on her nerves. 

“No. I’ll manage it…” She said stiffly, before breezing past Skye and disappearing down the corridor. She heard the assassin remark after her,

“You’re walking very funny today! Swaying your hips like a woman? Amusing…”

Lian broke into a run.

* * *

Zhin twirled the slender rapier in his hand before stabbing it into a tree. He knew he was damaging Lian’s palace garden, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He was more worried about the damage that woman would do in his body. His reputation would be ruined. His men would never see him the same way again!

He screamed and swung the sword wildly into the tree, sufficiently hacking off a small branch and bending the rapier beyond repair. This was why he didn’t use swords with such flimsy blades. They bent easily and he would be risking breaking it in a fight. But that wasn’t what he was worried about right now.

He had to find Lian - well, technically he had to find _himself_...

“Lian?” He heard Khan’s voice behind him.

Zhin, without thinking, turned to glare at Khan, 

“What! What _is_ it, for GODS’ SAKE?!” He roared, before stopping himself when he felt a laugh emerge in his throat. Lian would probably never shout like that unless she was very angry. He held his breath to stop himself from laughing, not knowing why he found it so funny still. 

“My lady, are you sure you are able to see Grand Magister Karne in this state?” Khan folded his two massive arms, “He’s already waiting in the drawing room.”

_Wait… what did he say?_

Zhin’s amusement was drowned by his overwhelming dread and surprise. The bloody _Grand Magister_ himself was here to see _him_ . More like he was here to see Lian. But he was _not_ Lian. He didn’t know shit about war tactics. He couldn’t be bothered about local politics as long as it didn’t affect his business. He couldn’t help but mutter a soft, but audible, “Fuck...” at his new predicament. This was something that would probably need all his smarts to get out of. Even if he had to lie his way out, he was fine with it if he managed to get out of this unscathed and go find Lian. 

“I… very well. I shall see him now.” Zhin sighed, his heart threatening to jump out of his throat from nerves. 

If he was sharp and aware enough, he could probably pull through just fine. 

As he followed Khan into the corridors of the palace, he noted a portrait of a younger Lian on the wall. She looked less confident - perhaps a little more shy than her adult self. The painting made him remember things he wanted to forget. He closed his eyes for a moment, longing for the pain of the past to go away. This wasn’t something he needed right now. He needed his head in the game if he wanted to get through this. 

_You miss the past. Admit it._

_No. FOCUS._

When Zhin stepped into the drawing room, he was met with the stern face of Grand Magister Karne, the intimidating leader of the Realm’s government, the Magistrate sitting in a chair and staring at him across the drawing room's long table. The man was as tall as Zhin would have been in his own body. But now, he felt a little small, which didn't help ease his nerves. He winced as his stomach ached and churned from anxiety; he felt a little sick. Lian, without her heels (as he had refused to wear those ghastly things), was actually a full head shorter than Karne. It made him feel vulnerable - and he didn't like it. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Zhin’s mind was blank. He didn’t even know what this meeting was for. 

“Your advisor has told me you are in a very sour mood today, Lian.” He heard Karne say, “So I believe we should just get this over with. As you know, your army has greatly assisted us in the war…”

The man went on for awhile, saying things about how the Paladins have somehow made a comeback and have returned stronger than ever with stronger, godlike allies... _blah, blah, blah._ Zhin was starting to get bored. But, then, screaming at the Grand Magister, the supreme leader of the Magistrate, to “get to the damn point already!” was risky. Although Zhin didn’t think Lian would be someone averse to doing that. 

Heh… why not? It sounded like something Lian would do.

He tried to imitate Lian’s poise and cut off Karne with a wave of his hand, like he had seen Lian do sometimes. She was able to make it like her eyes were burning holes through you when she looked at you, which Zhin could never do. The man in front of him fell silent, but there was a look of irritation and mild confusion on his face. Now Zhin was at a loss; what would Lian say or do now? Out of desperation, he resorted to doing the only thing he was good at: looking furious. 

Besides, he was already frustrated with everything to begin with. He needed the emotional release. 

He let his eyes darken and his face tense into that familiar scowl. 

“Karne, I do not have all day! What do you want? Get. To. The. Point.” he spat his words through gritted teeth, and relished in Karne’s stunned reaction. It felt so good to let loose on someone for a bit. Even if the person was one of the most powerful men in the Realm. 

Karne sighed, and spoke in a tone that showed that he was not at all pleased,

“The Paladins are getting stronger. We must find a way to cripple them. Because if our armies shatter under the strain of their sheer power, we will surely lose! We must be prepared for anything! So, what do you suggest, Lian?”

Zhin felt like laughing. Did the Magistrate ever think about any other way to disable the rebels other than increasing their military strength? Whatever. This was an easy question to answer. He'd dealt with certain enemies of his the same way before...

“Hire mercenaries. Most of them will work if you pay them enough!” He chuckled, “Get them to locate and destroy the Paladins’ supply of resources and income. It will leave them defenseless for a while and leave an opening to strike!”

Karne lapsed deep in thought for a while before rising from his chair sharply with a triumphant glimmer in his eye. He slammed his palms on the table with a shit-eating grin on his face, making Zhin jump out of his skin. 

“Brilliant! I shall consider this. Good day, Lian!"

Zhin stayed silent as the Grand Magister said his thanks and left.

What kind of mess had he brought himself into now?


	3. Finding You

Lian was hiding in an empty courtyard, still very hopelessly lost. She didn’t know what to do. 

“Well, what am I supposed to do? Hide here all day?” She muttered.

She was scared. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn’t breathe. What if someone found her here and wondered why Lord Zhin was here instead of leading the Thousand Hands? God! All of this on top of a hangover!

_Think, Lian! You’re a military general!_

Then, it hit her.

_I have to find Zhin!_

She had to get out of here - fast - before anyone found her in this state. She had to find a horse and run away! Her mind became a little more at ease and her heart filled with hope. Maybe she wasn’t completely helpless after all.

_Now where are those damn stables!_

* * *

Zhin slipped his (Lian’s) legs into a pair of dark trousers, trying his best not to look at her… privates. He was sick of wearing dresses that revealed too much of himself or were not good to move around in. He knew Lian liked them but he couldn’t be risking getting himself - or Lian - killed. 

_Because if Lian dies, I die too._

He had managed to knock out one of Lian’s younger, smaller-sized servants and steal his clothes, leaving the young man stark naked in nothing but his underwear in the courtyard furthest away from the palace stables. He also swiped a hooded cloak on the way out as a shield against prying eyes; because young women, especially pretty, delicate ones like Lian got a lot of unwanted attention in the alleys and streets of the Realm. The fiercer you looked, the less likely you were to get harassed. 

With Lian’s loaded rifle in hand, he snuck past Khan to the stables and approached the white stallion with a braided mane that he saw Lian ride before. 

“Well then… wherever you are, Lian - I will find you.”

* * *

Lian adjusted herself as she straddled her horse. She was not used to riding astride. She always rode side saddle but she figured that it would look odd for Zhin to do so. She had made it to a town near the Thousand Hands’ hideout. The sky was already turning orange from the setting sun. It was clear that this was part of Zhin’s territory and he was the ruler of this town. Many of the townsfolk moved out of the way to let her through; a woman even shielded her child away when she passed. 

She dismounted and left her steed in the street. She waited a moment before ducking into an alleyway. A few people were staring at her like there was something very wrong with her. Just in case it was her feminine walk, Lian broadened her steps and tried to make her movements more sure and powerful; like how Khan would stride. Despite her best efforts, people just stared at her even more. 

_Dammit, Lian! Just keep walking..._

She didn’t know where she was going. But if she could find someone who knew the way to her palace…

There was a figure ahead of her, standing with their back to her and casually leaning with their shoulder against a wall. The figure was hooded and had the curves of a woman. Maybe she could help her?

She approached the stranger to question her, who immediately whirled around and attempted to swing a gloved fist at her face. Her attack hit true and knocked Lian to the ground, knocking all the wind out of her. In Zhin’s body, she felt more sturdy; the punch didn’t hurt like she expected it to be. It only stung a little - like the woman hadn’t used much strength. 

Her attacker stood over her and pulled away her hood, revealing… Lian?

Lian gasped when she saw her own face. Her features were twisted in a familiar scowl.

“Zhin.” She said, her voice shaky. 

“Found you… Lian.” Zhin said, feeling a small smile break out on his face, "I thought you'd be smart enough to use a disguise."


	4. We Have No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title makes no sense. But it exists.
> 
> Anyway, SWITCHED FINALLY GOT AN UPDATE BABYYYYYY!!
> 
> Have a long, hilarious, yet scary chapter to celebrate.

Lian pulled herself onto her feet and glared at Zhin. It was very strange to see herself standing with her arms folded and a hard scowl on her face better suited for Zhin’s own. 

But yet, it looked so silly. 

Lian snorted, before breaking into a chortle, “So how does it feel being a woman, Zhin?” She teased through her laughter. 

“I… I do _not_ want to hear anything about it!” Zhin pulled up his hood to hide his reddening face, “Can we _please_ find somewhere private to talk? There is an inn here and I have things to ask you!”

Lian laughed harder. 

“Your voice! It’s so… strange to hear my voice with an accent!” She cried. 

Zhin glared at her, “Shut up! Can you see people think you are still _me_? They are staring at us! For the love of the Gods, can we go to the town inn?” He hissed. 

Lian sighed and wiped tears from her eyes. She spied her rifle leaning on the wall near Zhin.

_Oh… he brought it._

Zhin noticed where she was looking, seized the gun and shoved it towards her, 

“Take it! I do not know how to use it!”

She gingerly took the rifle from him. The weapon felt so small in Zhin’s large hands. It was strange. Lian was amused and couldn’t help but smile. 

Her mood was ruined when Zhin slapped her. Lian fell back a little from the force of the impact of her body's hand. But it was barely anything much to injure her at all. Ah, thus were the perks of being trapped in Zhin's very sturdy body!

“Stop smiling! You are making me look _soft_!” He snarled. 

“Ugh! _Fine!_ We’ll go to the inn if you stop hitting me!” She said, the smile still on her face. 

Zhin screamed in frustration, which did not sound good on Lian’s voice, before storming off in a huff. 

“By the way, you make me look insecure!” Lian called after him. 

“JUST… QUIET!”

* * *

Zhin seized a loose stone from the road and flung it angrily at a wall. Did Lian know anything about his reputation? In fact, she even seemed to enjoy ruining it. He pulled his hood over his head and brushed white hair out of his eyes. He knew Lian was following somewhere behind him, but he was too angry to check. 

There weren’t many people in this part of the street. It was mostly areas behind the village market, which was where the local inn was. The shops had closed for the evening and the alley was only lit by lanterns hanging over the doors. 

A group of men - possibly some lowlifes - stood in a corner smoking and talking. Some gave Zhin leering stares, eyes glinting as he passed. He walked a little faster. This was uncomfortable. He usually never felt intimidated during these situations. But in Lian’s body, he was feeling strangely vulnerable. 

_Keep walking, Zhin._

_Keep walking..._

He was almost out of the alleyway when he felt hands grab his waist.

“You going anywhere, sweetie?”

Zhin growled, “Get your hands off of me, fool.” He slammed the back of his head into the man’s face, sending the fool reeling back with blood pouring from his nose. Zhin saw his chance to run and turned to race down the alley. But the fool he had just hit was faster, catching up to him and wrapping his arms around him to prevent him from moving. 

“No, no, dear. You’re not leaving yet.” Zhin heard the man’s voice near his ear and felt dread in the pit of his stomach. He had no weapon, nor was he able to morph into smoke to get away. He tried to scream, but a large hand was clapped over his mouth. His words were muffled as he heard his attacker chuckle and call his companions over to “see what I found.”. 

He was thrown on the ground, gasping as he was released from the man’s harsh grip. His hooded cloak was gone, having been pulled away. He heard low voices laughing and remarks about how pretty he was. Zhin actually agreed with them. Lian _was_ beautiful. But if he were in his own body, he wouldn’t openly talk about it in such a boorish manner like these idiots were doing. 

He _may_ have been a murderous warlord - but at least he was a murderous warlord with _standards_. 

“ _LIAN!_ ” He shouted, right as a dagger was held at his throat and a menacing voice said,

“If you scream any more, I’ll slit your throat, you little bitch.”

Zhin grabbed the man’s wrist and pushed him away, managing to wrench the blade out of his hand. Finally! A weapon! He disliked the impracticality of short blades. But his sword was with Lian, who was in his body and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He’d just have to make do.

He lunged for the nearest, his dagger poised to strike, but was interrupted by a punch to his face. It hurt like Hell. He fell to the ground again, all the breath knocked out of him and with the dagger spinning out of his hand, he was defenseless. Lian’s body wasn’t very strong. He struggled as he was picked up. 

“Hold on, Zhin! I’m coming!” His voice called from somewhere. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘HOLD ON’?!” He shrieked in reply, hoping that it was loud enough for Lian to hear him. He saw Lian racing towards him as he struggled and lashed out in all directions, fists flying like sparks from a fire. He saw her pull out a glowing crystal rifle and take aim, still running closer. 

The sound of gunshots and bullets hitting true have never sounded so beautiful to his ears. 

Zhin collapsed on his knees and reached for his cloak to wrap it around himself. The shirt he was wearing was torn down the middle, showing Lian’s full torso. He felt so exposed. He was surrounded by the bodies of the men who had tried to assault him. Their heads all had bullet wounds and they were stone dead. Lian was still an excellent shot, even in his body. 

“That’s what I meant by ‘hold on’.” Lian said. 

She raced to his side and pulled the hooded cloak around Zhin’s bare chest,

“You’re so stupid, Zhin.” She growled, “You almost got me hurt!” 

When he stayed silent, Lian let out an exasperated sigh, 

“Are you hurt anywhere?!” She demanded, “Does anywhere hurt?! Did they touch you?!”

Zhin scoffed, “Your questions are annoying. Why do you care?”

“Because I’m more concerned about whether my body’s honor has been defiled!” She cried. 

He glared at her as he got to his feet.

“My pants and belt are still on, are they not? Use your eyes!”

Lian scowled, looking very much more like Zhin usually would. They had to move on. She offered her hand to Zhin, who stared at it incredulously. If anyone were to look at them now, they’d just see a man offering his hand to a woman. Nothing too out of the ordinary except for the corpses at their feet. 

“What…? You are joking?” Zhin glanced at Lian. The look on his face was dead serious; Lian wasn’t kidding. 

He groaned and put his hand in hers, 

“Fine! But only this once!” 

“Look I think it’s better if we act like we’re a couple. It’s safer.” She said as they made their way down the alley, “Now where’s the inn you were talking about?”

* * *

The innkeeper had assumed Zhin was her lover, much to Lian’s relief. Then it occured to her that there was a chance the innkeeper had assumed that Zhin was her temporary fling, which made her not-so relieved. When they were asked to pay, she was glad that Zhin had a habit of keeping a small pouch of gold in his robe. Although it took a while to search herself for the purse, she eventually found it in a compartment in Zhin’s boot. 

She had a good laugh to herself about that as they were escorted upstairs to their room. 

Zhin remained silent most of the way. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. After what happened just now, he didn’t think he wanted to talk to Lian. He just wanted to think. He was exhausted. There was something about that night’s events that had drained him somehow. It didn’t help matters that his stomach was suddenly extremely sore. It was so painful, he was merely moments from keeling over in agony. 

When they were finally alone, Zhin immediately slumped face-down onto the nearest bed. He heard Lian’s regal laughter, which still sounded oddly out of place with his deep voice. 

“Why are you laughing, woman?” He grumped, “Is there even anything to laugh about?” 

“You make me look funny.” Lian had pulled over a chair to sit nearby just as Zhin turned on his side to look at her.

“You’re making me look very feminine with the way you’re sitting.” He remarked. 

She watched as he tossed and turned for awhile, growing more and more concerned for him.

“Are you ok?” She asked. 

“I am in pain, Lian!” Zhin spat, “I do not know why!”

She glanced down at his - _her -_ crotch and noticed a dark blotch of what looked like blood. That was when she realized the white sheets of the bed were stained crimson. 

_Oh my God! Why now?!_

“Zhin, stop moving, get up and take off your pants!” She ordered as she ran to draw the curtains.

He stared at her, confused,

“What?”

Lian rolled her eyes, “You’re bleeding, you fool! Look down!” 

“WHAT?!”

Zhin diverted his eyes down to examine his pelvis and gave a strangled squawk. There was blood - torrents of it - staining his trousers and smeared all over the bedspread. He didn’t understand how Lian’s body was not passing out from all the blood loss. How was he still alive?

Lian rushed over and yanked him onto his feet, causing another spike of pain to fill his abdomen.

“Take off your pants, Zhin.” When he glared at her, she responded with a withering look,

“Do it. I’m not doing that for you.”

Zhin grumbled inaudibly in response but obeyed. 


End file.
